Operation FORBIDDENLOVE
by cutelittledizzymae
Summary: Numbuh 5 feels alone and afraid, until a love letter makes Sector V wants to find out! Numbuh 5 then knows who her secret admirer is, and doesn't know if she accepts it or not. ON HIATUS
1. Who Wrote This?

**Operation: F.O.R.B.I.D.D.E.N.-L.O.V.E. **

**by, cutelittledizzymae **

****

****

**F: Fallen **

**O: Or **

**R: Rather **

**B: Been **

**I: Ideal **

**D: Dangerous **

**D: Does **

**E: Eternal **

**N: Nonsense **

**L: Love **

**O: Overcome **

**V: Verious **

**E: Eager **

**Summary: **Numbuh 5 feels alone and afraid, until a love letter makes Sector V wants to find out. But with the DCFDTL around, how will Numbuh 5 find out who it is? And will Sector V stop the DC what their planning on against Abigail?

**Chapter One: **

**Who Wrote This? **

Abigail Lincoln AKA Numbuh 5 was sitting in the cafeteria, with her friends, Numbuhs 3 and 86, eating lunch and chatting about things as usual. But then, Numbuh 5 looks around. She saw Numbuhs 2 and 4 chatting at another table, and saw Numbuh 1 at a different table, talking to Lizzie. Numbuh 5 didn't notice Numbuh 1 and Lizzie laughing, she noticed that Numbuh 2 was staring at Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 4 was staring at Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 3 just giggled. On the inside, Numbuh 5 cries to herself, because in her soul, she was alone and afraid. Her friends in the Kids Next Door are always there for her, but all she needs is just true love. But on the outside, she just laughs, listen to hip-hop, and never worries about things. She then turn around to another direction, but then, spotted on the corner of her eye, the Delightful Children from Down The Lane, the Kids Next Door's worst enemies right next to Father. The Delightful Children were also spying around. As soon as they spot Numbuh 5 spying also, they then looked away. Just then, Numbuh 5 spotted them talking seperatly to each other, but didn't heard them. She then turned away and joined the girls. As soon as they were done eating, they throw away half their food, and went outside to play recess. Numbuh 5 was still chatting with Numbuhs 3 and 86, while Numbuhs 2 and 4 were still chatting and Numbuh 1 and Lizzie were still talking. Numbuh 5 then slowly heard that the inside of her was crying again. She didn't know what to do about it. She has no boyfriend, no true love, no one to talk to, but her friends.

She then turned around to look at other children were playing, like boys are playing with girls. She then turned to Numbuhs 3 and 86.

"Guys, I want to be alone," she said to them. "If you need me, I'll be under the tree."

"Okay, Numbuh 5," said Numbuh 86.

Numbuh 5 than ran under the tree and then started to cry her eyes out. No body is hearing her, because it's a little too loud. Just then, came behind the same tree Numbuh 5 was under, somebody watched her. It was hidden in the shadows, and you can only see half of a body. It was wearing a uniform, and it's eyes are light blue. It feels kinda sorry for Abigail, about not having her someone to talk to, and not having a boyfriend. It sighs, closed his eyes, and disappeared into the shadows. Numbuh 5 heard that somebody was right behind her, so she turned around and saw that nobody was there. She then sigh sadly and walked away. Then, came from the shadows, came the same light blue eyes.

Later on that day, after school, the kids of Sector V were heading back to the treehouse, while Numbuh 86 left to the moonbase. Everyone was doing their usual stuff. Numbuh 1 lays on the ground and do his homework, Numbuh 2 designing a new 2 by 4 technology, Numbuh 3 playing and hugging with her Rainbow Monkey Dolls, Numbuh 4 was playing video games, and as for Numbuh 5, she usually reads a girl magazine. But not today. Numbuh 5 walked while stumping into her room, and shuts her door loudly. The others looked at each other confused. Inside their room, Numbuh 5 dropped her backpack, and laid on her bed, and started to cry. It's been like a few minutes, but then, when she lifts her head from her pillow, she then started to sob. When all of a sudden, she spotted a letter on her chair. She then looks confused.

She got up from her bed, snatched the envelope, and slowly opens it. She wiped the tears in her eyes with her arm, and lifted a note from the letter. She unfold and letter, and it said:

**Everytime I look at you **

**I'm always not blinded by pride **

**My soul leaps everytime **

**I look deeply in your eyes **

**I know that deep inside, your heart is crying **

**If not stopped, it would go on forever **

**But once I comfort you in your dreams **

**It would suddenly get better **

**I know why you are crying **

**I know why you are upset **

**You may know who I am **

**But you may not find out, yet **

**Until another time, Abigail **

**You may love me, for sure **

**We meet when the time is right **

**Love, your secret admirer **

Numbuh 5 than gasped at that.

"I can't believe it," she said. "I...do have a secret admirer. But the question is...who wrote that?"

Abigail Lincoln is determined to find out!


	2. No Numbuh 2!

**Chapter Two: **

**No, Numbuh 2!**

**three days later...**

Numbuh 5 didn't tell her friends or anyone else about her love letter, because she doesn't want anyone involved in her privacies, and that's how she likes it. Besides, if they're involved, it could get messy. Especially after what happened right now! Numbuh 5 was at her locker at school. She then met up with Numbuhs 2 and 4.

"Hey there, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 2 said. "Want to hang out at lunch today?"

"I don't know," Numbuh 5 said. "Numbuh 5 told Numbuhs 3 and 86 I was going to eat by myself today."

"Again!?!" Numbuh 4 said. "You sat at an empty table forever straight!"

"That's 3 days, Wally," Numbuh 2 corrected. "Besides, why not?"

"Numbuh 5 doesn't want to, that's why," Numbuh 5 said.

But then, she accidentally dropped her love letter without her knowing. Numbuh 4 grabbed it and tried to read it.

"I don't understand," Numbuh 4 said. "What does this say?"

Numbuh 2 snatched the love letter out of Numbuh 4's hand.

"It says," Numbuh 2 said.

He then read the love letter out loud and Numbuh 5 heard it. She grabbed the love letter out of Numbuh 2's hand.

"Can you stop looking through Numbuh 5's stuff?" she asked.

"You got a secret admirer?" Numbuh 4 asked.

Numbuh 2 then wore his detective hat.

"This sounds like a job for..." Numbuh 2 said.

"NO!" Numbuhs 4 and 5 said together.

"You guys can't be involved with this," Numbuh 5 said. "I don't want to lose this love letter because I think it might fall in the wrong hands."

"Who's hands?" Numbuh 4 asked. "The Delightful Children?"

"I was going to say something less stupid," Numbuh 5 said. "But that works, too."

But then, when both Numbuhs 4 and 5 looked at the exact same spot Numbuh 2 was, he was gone.

"Hey, where the crud did he go?" Numbuh 4 asked.

The both of them than looked at a different direction and saw Numbuh 2 running through the hall, going to investigate. So Numbuhs 4 and 5 have to chase him through the hall.


	3. Stalking Around

**Chapter Three: **

**Stalking Around **

**One week later... **

It's been a week since Numbuhs 2 and 4 figure out the love letter Numbuh 5 has, and Numbuh 2 still wants to investigate, but Numbuhs 4 and 5 won't allow him to. Numbuh 5 didn't want Numbuh 1 to know, or else he'll keeping nagging and nagging about it. Anyways, on with the story, one day, Numbuh 5 was eating lunch by herself in a table. But then, out of the corner of her eye, The Delightful Children were walking right past her. They've been doing it for a few days, now, and it's bothering Numbuh 5...a lot. She knew that they were planning something...but what?

But then, one day at the treehouse...

"NUMBUH 5!" Numbuh 1 shouted. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME, YET?!? YOU GOT A SECRET ADMIRER?!?"

"Who told you that?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 said as he pointed at Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 2 forced me to tell him!" Numbuh 4 lied.

"I did not!" Numbuh 2 said.

"Did too!" Numbuh 4 said.

"ENOUGH!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Would you guys please stop yelling?" Numbuh 3 asked. "It's not right yelling while someone's in love with Numbuh 5."

Numbuh 4 sighed. He walked over to Numbuh 3 and touched her hand.

"I guess you're right, Kuki," he said.

"But something's not right," Numbuh 5 said. "A few days later, The Delightful Children's been acting...quiet, lately."

"I assure you, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 said. "If they're planning on something against you, we'll be ready. We'll call a few of the KND members at the school to keep an eye on you 24/7. If anything bad happens, they'll alert us technically."

"Thanks, guys," Numbuh 5 said. "But, you really don't have to. I can handle some stuff myself, ya know."

"It's for your safety, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Numbuh 3 raised her hand wildly. "Can I be with her 24/7, too?"

"Augh," Numbuh 1 shrugged. "If you want, Numbuh 3."

"Yay!" Numbuh 3 said. "Can I also bring a See-and-Eye Rainbow Monkey with me?"

Numbuh 1 shrugged.

"Whatever!" Numbuh 1 said. "I'll call in a few of the best Kids Next Door Undercover Spies from the Arctic Training Base."

Over the last few days, the Delightful Children were always around Numbuh 5 at school, but never seemed to make an attack or anything like that.

Then, one day at school, in Numbuh 5's classroom, as soon as the bell rang that it means it's time to go home, all the students got out of the classroom, but Numbuh 5 was the only student left. She was gathering her stuff, and until she puts on her backpack, she turns around and spotted the Delightful Children blocking her way.

"We should warn you, Abigail," they said.

"Warning Numbuh 5 about what?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Just a little something that could put an end to your lonelyness," the Delightful Children said.

As soon as they turn around and walked out of the classroom, Numbuh 5 gasped. What did they meant by, 'A little something that could put an end to her lonelyness?'


	4. Where's Abigail?

**Chapter Four:**

**Where's Abigail?**

A half hour after what the Delightful Children told her, Numbuh 5 was sitting on her bed at the tree house, wondering what they meant by. And of course, Numbuh 2 STILL wants to investigate, but Numbuh 5 keeps rejected him. Anyway, it was a dark and stormy night, today's Friday, so the Kids Next Door got a weekend off. But during that night, Numbuh 5 decided to go to sleep early and think of what the DC told her earlier today. And so, after she brushed her teeth and went back to her room, she crawled under the covers, turned off the light, and tried to get some sleep, but couldn't. She keeps on wondering about the love letter that has been sent to her the last weeks, and what those dorks told her about that she'll never been lonely again. But then, there was a loud crash. Then, some rain comes falling on Numbuh 5's face. She thought that was tears, but wasn't. And she looked at her ceiling to see if the ceiling is leaking, but it's not. It was the Delightful Children From Down, in their Really, Really, Incredibly Destructive Machine.

"Hello, Abigail," they said.

Numbuh 5 sat up and looked very afraid for the first time.

"Wh-what are you dorks want?" she asked.

"All we want Abigail...is YOU!" they shouted, as one of the tenticles reached through the broken ceiling.

Numbuh 5 screamed, but then, the alarm went off. The Delightful Children hates it when that happens. Just then, Numbuhs 1 through 4 burst into Numbuh 5's room, with their weapons ready.

"Give it up Delightful Dorks!" Numbuh 1 shouted, ready to fire his weapon. "Your not taking Numbuh 5 with you!"

"We can, and we will, Nigel," the Delightful Children said, as they started to wreak up Numbuh 5's room.

Numbuh 5 was falling from the broken floor and tries to hang on, but she couldn't. But then, Numbuh 1 grabbed her hand and pulled her up. The both of them than looked back at the Delightful Children, using the machine to walk toward them.

"Numbuhs 2, 3, 4!" Numbuh 1 shouted to them. "Get your robots ready, I'll protect Numbuh 5 has long has I could!"

"Right," Numbuhs 2 through 4 said in a unison, as they run out of the recked room.

As they left the room, the Delightful Children used the machine again, but with it's tenticles, just to try to grab both Numbuhs 1 and 5.

"Hold on!" Numbuh 1 shouted, as Numbuh 5 grabbed him tight. "Not...too...tight."

Just then, he jumped high while holding on to Numbuh 5. The Delightful Children tried to attack them, but they kept on dodging. Just then, a huge robot came out of nowhere. It turns out to be Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 are inside the machine, and started to attack the Delightful Children. They started to attack them back.

"Numbuh 5, why are the Delightful Children here? And what did they want?" Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 5.

"I don't know," Numbuh 5 said, with a sad expression. "Numbuh 1...I don't know what to do. I'm afraid."

"Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 whispered.

All of a sudden, the Delightful Children used the tenticles and grabbed Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 than started to scream, as they raised her high. Numbuh 1 gasped at that. Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 used the robot to walk back because they don't want to hurt Numbuh 5.

"What are you guys doing?" Numbuh 1 shouted.

"If we continue to attack, Numbuh 5 might die!" Numbuh 2 shouted.

"Just back up your powers so Numbuh 5 won't die!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

"Numbuh 2, you heard Numbuh 1," Numbuh 4 said. "Use the backup power, now."

"But there's one problem," said Numbuh 2.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to install and load up the backup power."

"WHAT?!?" both Numbuhs 3 and 4 shouted.

Just then, the Delightful Children than started to attack again, but the robot holds it on, and they started to attack them, that makes the tenticles drop Numbuh 5. She dropped to the ground, and she's now knocked out. A few minutes later, the Delightful Children started to back down.

"We better go now," they said, as they secretly grab Numbuh 5 again, but without being seen. "Or Father will be disappointed."

They then left, holding Numbuh 5 in the tenticles. Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 landed in front of Numbuh 1, and they carefully got out of it, and you can see Numbuh 4 helping Numbuh 3 out. They then walked in front of Numbuh 1.

"Is everything okay?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yes," Numbuh 1 answered.

"Is everyone hurt?"

"No."

"Is Numbuh 5 alright?"

"I don't know. Numbuh 5, are you...Numbuh 5?"

The kids looked left to right, and all around, and the same exact spot Numbuh 5 fell, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I think I know...," Numbuh 1 slowly said. "The Delightful Children...they took her!"


	5. Where Am I?

**Chapter Five:**

**Where Am I?**

Numbuh 5 slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. It looks like she was in a prison-like cell. She was laying on a bed. Her hat was right next to her. She then put it on and got up. She then looked around outside the prison cell. It looks like she's in a dungeon, kinda. She couldn't remember much. First The Delightful Children came along, then her friends came to the rescue, and then the next thing she knew, she was right in this dungeon she's in. She then heard some footsteps. Then, the door in the dungeon opened up, revealing The Delightful Children, but for some odd reason, Lenny wasn't with them.

"We see that you're finally awake, Abigail," they said.

"Why did you bring Numbuh 5 here, ya ova-grown brats!?!" Numbuh 5 asked.

Then, they held up a piece of paper.

"Does this belong to you?" The Delightful Children asked.

"My love letter?" Numbuh 5 guessed.

"Good call, Numbuh 5," The Delighful Children said as they gave the paper to Numbuh 5. "We just wanted to know who's your secret admirer."

"But I don't know who Numbuh 5's secret admirer is!" Numbuh 5 said.

"Oh, really?" The Delightful Children said. "Really? REALLY?!?"

"Yeah!" Numbuh 5 said. "Is that the reason why you kidnapped me?"

"One of the reasons, yes," The Delightful Children said. "And the other reason, let's just say it's all part of the plan."

"Plan?" Numbuh 5 said. "What plan?"

"You'll see soon enough, Numbuh 5," The Delightful Children said. "You'll see."

They laughed evilly and then left the dungeons. Numbuh 5 walked over to the bed and laid down in a fettle position. She then started to sob a little. Then, she heard some more footsteps. Then, she heard the door to the dungeons opened up and heard the footsteps walking toward her prison.

"Pssss," a voice said. "You awake?"

Numbuh 5 then turned around and saw Lenny, still wearing his helmet, holding up a paper bag. He handed Numbuh 5 the paper bag.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said. "So, I brought you a little something."

Numbuh 5 looked into the paper bag and saw a peanut butter sandwich and a carton of milk.

"Uh, thanks?" Numbuh 5 said.

"You're welcome," Lenny said.

"Uh, why are ya helping Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I only tell you once," Lenny said as he looked around, trying to make sure no one is in there. "I know who your secret admirer is."

Numbuh 5 was amazed to hear it.

"Really?" she said. "But who?"

"You'll see when this is all over," Lenny said. "I'll try to break you outta here."

"Why not tonight?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Father has security cameras all over the mansion," Lenny said. "Apparently, he didn't installed the speakers in, yet. So that way no one would know what I'm telling you."

Then, they both spotted a security camera.

"Don't worry, though," Lenny said. "I'll contact your friends to make sure that they're okay."

"Wait!" Numbuh 5 said. "What are The Delightful Children planning?"

"We're working on it," Lenny said. "As soon as I know what it is, I'll tell you, if I don't break you out. See you tomorrow?"

"Definiately," Numbuh 5 said.

Lenny then left the dungeons.


	6. The KND Moonbase

**Chapter Six:**

**The KND Moonbase**

The next morning, the Kids Next Door of Sector V were done eating their breakfast, and they walked to the bus.

"Numbuh 1, where are we going?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I told you last night, we're going to the moonbase," Numbuh 1 answered.

"But why?" Numbuh 4 asked again.

"Because Numbuh 1 figure out that The Delightful Children took Numbuh 5, and we have to get to the moonbase to get help," Numbuh 2 explained.

"But you guys haven't told me why," said Numbuh 4.

"Do we really have to repeat this for you?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"That doesn't sound like a plan," said Numbuh 4.

"Will you shut up?!" Numbuh 1 shouted, as everyone got to the bus, and sits on their positions. "As I was saying Numbuh 4, as Numbuh 2 was telling you, we're heading to the Kids Next Door moonbase to get help. We don't know where the Delightful Children took Numbuh 5, so they could probably know."

"Why?" Numbuh 4 asked.

Numbuh 1 groaned in anger and said, "Okay, Numbuh 2, to the moonbase, right away!"

"Aye-eye captain," Numbuh 2 said, as he started up the bus.

He then flew the bus high above the treehouse, and then flew from the earth. Their now in outerspace, and their heading to the moonbase on the moon. It looks brand new since the Grandfather incident. Then, Numbuh 2 parked the bus on the moonbase parkinglot. They then got off the bus and walked to the main room of the moonbase. When the doors opened slightly, they walked down the stairs and saw Numbuh 362 sitting on a huge chair.

"If it isn't Numbuhs One through Four of Sector V," she said. "What brings you guys here?"

"Numbuh 362, we need your help," Numbuh 1 said.

"Okay," Numbuh 362 said, as she got off the chair and walked toward the team. "What can I help you with?"

"Last night, something bad happened," Numbuh 1 said in a sad expression.

"What happen?" Numbuh 362 said with a shock look.

"The Delightful Children came to the treehouse, they recked Numbuh 5's room, and they took Numbuh 5 with them," Numbuh 1 said. "We don't know where they went with her."

"They could be at their stupid mansion or something," said Numbuh 4.

"So do you have any devices that can tell where she is?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Well, we could always use the code module to know where each KND oprative is," Numbuh 362 said, as she got the code module from out of nowhere.

"We can do that," Numbuh 2 said. "I used it once and I was almost the leader of the whole organization."

"Yeah, and you tagged Father!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

Numuh 362 than hooked the code module to a machine, and typed down a few buttons.

"Computer, show me where Numbuh 5 is," she said to the computer.

All of a sudden, a screen shows up in 3-D, and it shows a map of the world. All of a sudden, there's a yellow dot. Nubmuh 362 continued to push a few buttons, and the map eases in, showing a yellow dot at a mansion.

"See, I told ya they kept her in the stupid mansion," said Numbuh 4.

"Okay Numbuh 1," said Numbuh 362. "According to the computers, Numbuh 5 is located at a dugeon somewhere in Father's mansion. So good luck on finding it."

"Thank you," Numbuh 1 said.

Before he, Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 walk, Numbuh 86 ran into the room.

"Numbuh 362!" she shouted. "We recieved messages that The Delightful Children are planning an attack."

Everyone was shocked.

"What kind of attack?" Numbuh 362 asked.


	7. An Escape Plan

**Chapter Seven:**

**An Escape Plan**

All of a sudden, there was an explosion on the side of the moonbase. Everyone fell to the ground.

"What the crud was that?" Numbuh 4 asked.

And than Numbuh 60 barged into the room.

"Numbuh 362!" he said. "The Delightful Children From Down The Lane started to attack."

"Where are they attacking?!?" Numbuh 362 demand.

Then, there was another explosion outside and everyone fell again.

"Here, at the moonbase!" Numbuh 60 said.

Then, there was a glow behind them. All the Kids Next Door opratives got up and looked out the window and saw the Delightful Children (minus Lenny) in a big huge robot.

"Whoa!" Numbuh 4 shouted. "That is one big...uh, what is it again?"

Numbuh 2 groaned.

"Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" Numbuh 362 shouted.

Everyone than started to run in different directions, getting ready for the battle.

"Sector V, your with me!" Numbuh 362 shouted to the group and they walked away.

The KND moonbase sent out some fight robots outside the moonbase, including some missles. And than, a ship left the moonbase and heads toward Earth. Inside were Numbuhs 1 through 4 and Numbuh 362.

"Exactly where are we going?" Numbuh 1 asked. "We're going to Earth, shouldn't we help the Kids Next Door stop the Delightful Children?"

"They'll be fine by themselves," said Numbuh 362. "Besides, their distracting them. All we got to do is to go down to Earth, go to their mansion, and get Numbuh 5 out of there without them noticing."

"Brillaint idea, Numbuh 362," said Numbuh 4. "But uh...how are we going to get there? Their mansion might be crawling with security cameras."

"Thanks to the KND's lastest technology," Numbuh 362 explained, while holding up some belts. "The Inviso-belt. It allows you to turn invisable but only for a short time."

"Than we've got to get Numbuh 5 out of there fast," Numbuh 1 said. "Or else Father will find out."

They were now back on Earth, and landed in front of the Delightful Children's mansion. They got out of the ship, and they put on the belts.

"Okay guys," Numbuh 362 said. "In order to be invisible, push the button. It's on the metal thing."

Numbuh 362 pushed a button that was on the metal thing, and she disappeared. Everyone gasped.

"Where did she go?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I'm still right in front of you," a voice that sounds alot like Numbuh 362.

"Whoa," said Numbuh 4. "I'm trying it out. This is so cool."

Numbuh 4 pushed the button and he became invisable. Than, Numbuh 2 pushed the button and became invisable, than Numbuh 3, and than Numbuh 1.

"Alright Sector V," Numubh 362 said. "Let's move out."

Everyone than went straight to the wall. Numbuh 362 placed a bomb on it, and everyone ran. Than, the bomb went off and the wall explodes. Meanwhile, at the security room, Lenny heard a explosion. He ran to the security monitors and saw nothing. He than pressed a few buttons, and the monitors went all purple. He now sees a full view of Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 362.

"Oh no!" he shouted. "Their here for Numbuh 5! I got to get her out of here before they do!"

He than ran out of the security room. Meanwhile, at the dugeons, Numbuh 5 was still in her prison, sleeping. The dugeon door opens, and Lenny ran in front of her prison. He than got out a set of keys, puts one of the keys into the key hole, got the key out, and opens the door to Numbuh 5's prison, ran to her bed, and started to shake her.

"Abigail, wake up!" he shouted.

Numbuh 5 than opened her eyes and sat up. She saw Lenny out of the corner of her eye.

"Lenny, what is it?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Come on," Lenny said, as he grab Numbuh 5's hand. "We got to get out of here!"

The both of them than ran out of the dugeons and in the hall.

"Come on!" Lenny said.

Then, they took off running down the halls.

"Where are we going?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Your friends are here at the mansion!" Lenny explained.

He ttook out a purple PDA-like device. There were 5 yellow dots heading down the hall on the device, and were heading straight for them. Then, they bumped into some things, and they were Numbuhs 1,2,3,4, and 362.

"What the?" Numbuh 1 said. "Numbuh 5! Why the heck is one of The Delightful Children helping you?"

"Maybe y'all gotta asked Numbuh 5 that, later," Numbuh 5 said. "We gotta get outta here."

All of them ran as fast as they could until they headed outside the mansion and right near a forest outside The Delightful Children's Mansion.

"Well, at least we got outta there!" Numbuh 4 said.

"So, uh Lenny," Numbuh 5 said. "You said you knew who Numbuh 5's secret admirer is. So, who is it?"

Lenny was just standing there, not making a sound.

"What!" Numbuh 2 said. "I know I should have investigated this mystery of Abigail's secret admirer, sooner."

"NO!" everyone said.

"Well uh..." Lenny started to say. "Well, I don't know how to say it, but uh...You're secret admirer is...well Numbuh 5...well...I'M your secret admirer."

Then, everyone was just standing there, not making a sound. But the only sound you can hear are crickets chirping in the background.

"What?" Numbuh 5 said.

"Your secret admirer is me," Lenny said. "I wrote that love letter to you because...well...this isn't how I wanted you to find out."

"Numbuh 5 thinks she better head on home," Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 5 then ran off.

"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3 said, but Numbuh 362 laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe it's best if we let Numbuh 5 head on home," she said. "After all she's been through, the worst has got to be over sooner or later."


	8. A Sister Talk

**Chapter Eight:**

**A Sister Talk**

It took Numbuh 5 a half hour to run back to her home. When she got home, she opened her door. Her mom greeted her.

"Hello Abby," she said. "We haven't seen you since last night, you must have been spending the night at your friends house or something."

All of a sudden, Numbuh 5 is starting to cry.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Mrs. Lincoln asked.

"It's nothing mom," Numbuh 5 lied.

"Oh come on," Mr. Lincoln said while watching football on television. "You must be upset or something, with the crying, and the upset, and we heard rumors that you've got a secret admirer."

"Who told you that?!?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Your friend from school, I think his name is Hoagie," said Mr. Lincoln.

"Numbuh 2, you are so gonna be dead," Numbuh 5 whispered.

"What was that, honey?" Mrs. Lincoln asked.

"Nothing," Numbuh 5 said. "I'll be in my room."

She than ran to her room and shuts the door loudly, than ran to her bed and started to cry her eyes out. She couldn't believe this? Out of some of the Kids Next Door already know. Lenny...her secret admirer? She could not believe this! How will she tell her family that, anyway? Anyway, Numbuh 5 was crying loudly. She than heard a knock on the door.

"Abby, are you okay?" a voice asked.

It was her rival-teenage sister Cree, who is the leader of the Teen Ninjas, led by Father. Numbuh 5 took her head out of her pillow.

"Go away, Cree!" she sobbed. "I'm not in the mood! Come back later!"

Cree just walk in anyway. She open the door and saw her sister crying. She shuts the door and sat right next to her on the bed.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Cree asked.

"It's nothing!" Numbuh 5 shouted. "Just go!"

"Abby, you can tell me anything," Cree said in a calm voice. "Your my sister, and I'm your sister, I mean sure we get into a lot of fights since we're on opposite sides, and if it's a secret, I won't tell anybody. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Numbuh 5 than looked at her sister with a confused look on her face. Cree never said nice things like that to her before since she became Father's apprentice. And then, Numbuh 5 than sat up.

"Okay, Cree," Numbuh 5 sobbed. "I'll tell you. Last night, the Delightful Children k-kidnap me, and than the next day the Kids Next Door came to save me, and took me out in the f-forest along with Lenny. And I then knew his secret...he was my secret...secret..."

She than started to hug her sister with tears running down her face.

"Cree, Lenny is my secret admirer!" she sobbed. "He don't know why he wrote that love letter he gave me, but...he's my secret admirer!"

She than continue to cry, while her sister rub her back.

"It's okay, Abby," she said. "A few people gets upset about that, that's all."

"But not when the enemy falls for you!" Numbuh 5 sobbed. "I don't know why he did that! If I fall in love with him back, than it'll form a forbidden love! And he's the enemy, and he's one of the Delightful Children! I don't know why he did this! I hate him!"

"Abby, calm down," Cree said, pulling Numbuh 5 from her. "Well of course when an enemy falls for you, you hate that person, and sure it'll form a forbidden love, but I don't think that doesn't count."

"Than what will I do, Cree?" Numbuh 5 asked. "What will I do?"

"You just have to face the facts," said Cree. "Besides, it's about time I tell you about love. On this planet, love is the most powerful thing in all of the special kinds of species. I read it in a book once at school, that love overcome anything. And when someone falls in love with somebody, it's just that...I think it's...hormones?"

"Hormones?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Yeah," Cree said. "For some unknown reason, I think when some people thinks that other people are cute or handsome or stuff, their hormones took over and falls for that someone. And I think that Lenny's hormones must have that...thing...for you."

"Are you sure about that?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Of course," said Cree. "But love doesn't come from anything, not even candy or puppies. It comes from your heart. You just gonna have to find it. I'm going to the mall, see ya later."

She than got off from the bed and walked out of Numbuh 5's room, and closed the door behind her. Numbuh 5 is confused, about why her sister told her about those things in a nice voice. Anyway, she looked down with a sad expression on her face.


	9. Do You Love Me?

**Chapter Nine:**

**Do You Love Me?  
**

It's Monday already, and Numbuh 5 hasn't been herself lately. At school, she became to quiet, eversince Lenny told her that he's her secret admirer. Everytime the teacher tells her a question, she says that she'll past. And at lunch, her friends ask her if she could sit with them, but she keep saying no and she sits at a table all by herself. And at recess, she usually sits under the very same tree she sat at the very beginning of this story. At when it's time to go home, she takes the bus instead of riding a KND vechical back to the treehouse. But she takes the bus to take her back home. And everytime she gets home, she just stumped to her room and does nothing, except doing homework. She does this every single day now. But than, 2 weeks later on a Friday night, Numbuh 5 was in her room, sitting on her bed, bouncing her basketball. But than, there's a knock on her door.

"Go away!" she shouted. "I'm not in the mood!"

"Abby," a voice said from outside her bedroom, that sounds alot like her mother. "There's a visitor that's here to meet you."

"No thank you!" Numbuh 5 shouted again. "Come back in a few years!"

The door opened up anyway. Her mother came in.

"I'll leave you two alone for a little while," she said.

She than left the room. There was a shadow that enters her room. It than shuts the door.

"Numbuh 5, are you okay?" it asked.

"Go!" Numbuh 5 shouted. "Just go!"

"It's okay to be upset, Numbuh 5," the shadow said. "It just takes a while."

"I SAID GO!" Numbuh 5 yelled. "SO GO AWAY!"

Than, the shadowy figure suddenly approach her and sat right next to her on her bed.

"You want to know why I wrote you that love letter," the shadowy figure said.

"Numbuh 5 thinks it's crazy talk," said Numbuh 5. "Your crazy. Get off my bed."

She than continue to bounce her basketball. All of a sudden, the shadowy figure placed it's hands on her face, which makes Numbuh 5 drop her basketball on the floor. When the shadowy figure faced Numbuh 5 toward it, Numbuh 5 reconize it. The person is now out of the shadows.

"Lenny?" Numbuh 5 asked, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Abigail, there's something I have to tell you about why I wrote you that love letter," Lenny said, as he lets go of Numbuh 5.

"Than what is it?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Um...well...it's like this," Lenny said, as he roll his eyes and starts to blush under his football helmet. "We've known each other as enemies for a long time, and uh...well...I have to express my uh...well..."

"Will you please spill it out?" Numbuh 5 asked. "Numbuh 5 don't have all night."

"Numbuh 5...I...," Lenny slowly said. "I..._I love you."_

He whispered quietly.

"What did you say?" Numbuh 5 asked as tears run down her face.

"I said the only reason why is because...I love you," Lenny slowly said.

Numbuh 5 just sat there on her bed.

"How long do you love me?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Since the first time I saw you," Lenny replied, as he took Numbuh 5's hands. "When I first saw you, I...don't know what to say. My hormones started to act up and...I didn't know what to do."

Numbuh 5 was speechless. She wants to say something, but can't.

"But why?" Numbuh 5 asked, as tears rolled down from her face and onto her knees.

"I...don't know," said Lenny. "It could those forbidden love things...or opposite attracts."

"Who invented those thangs?" Numbuh 5 asked, sarcasticly.

"Hmm...the first person who ever walk the Earth or something," said Lenny.

"Good point," Numbuh 5 said, as she took her hands off of Lenny.

Numbuh 5 then remembered all the things in the past that Lenny and his siblings have done. After everything The Delightful Children had done and all the things the KND have gone through, Lenny still loved her throughout all that time. Then, at that moment, Numbuh 5 felt that feeling in her heart...the same feeling Lenny felt for her. Numbuh 5 then looked away.

"Get out of Numbuh 5's room..." she said.

"Numbuh 5," Lenny said. "Is something..."

Numbuh 5 then turned around and had flames in her eyes.

"I SAID GET OUT OF NUMBUH 5'S ROOM!!!" she shouted.

Lenny then stood up.

"If you ever wanted to talk," Lenny said. "You know where to find me."

"Just...go..." Numbuh 5 said looking down, with her face in the shadow of her hat.

Lenny then left Numbuh 5's room. Then, Abigail heard a voice.

"Numbuh 5?" the voice said.

Numbuh 5 looked at her window and saw Numbuh 362.

"Numbuh 362!" Numbuh 5 said. "What brings ya here?"

"Numbuh 5," Numbuh 362 said while holding out her hand to Numbuh 5. "We need to talk. I'll give you a ride to the treehouse."


	10. Snow White Queen

Okay, I'm finally back with the tenth chapter. But before you can continue to read, I read about the events of Operation INTERVIEWS over at wikipedia, but I don't like the pairing of 2/5. Like I said before in my story Operation COUSIN (the story that is the first appearance of my character), I'm more of a 2/86 and 5/Lenny fan myself. But I also love 3/4! Well anyway, I don't know if I should make this fic AU (Altenate Universe) because of the events so I'll just figure it out. Enjoy.

_Every characters are copyrighted to Mr Warburton and/or Cartoon Network_

_The lyrics are copyrighted to Evanescence_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Snow White Queen**

It was very silent on the way back to Sector V's treehouse. Numbuhs 5 and 362 are on sitting on the front seat, and Numbuh 362 is driving. Numbuh 5 has tears falling from her eyes and onto her cheeks. She couldn't believe of what she found out a few minutes ago. Lenny loved her? He loved her throughout all the bad things they go through together?

"Numbuh 362," Numbuh 5 sobbed. "I don't love him, honest."

"It's okay Numbuh 5," said Numbuh 362, without looking. "I'm not stopping you. You did the right thing by turning him down."

"I know," Numbuh 5 said, as tears falls from her face and onto her knees. "He's the enemy. He's one of the Delightful Children. He loved me! He loved me throughout this whole series! But after all the bad things he and the others done to the Kids Next Door, I hate him. I hate him eversince you-know-what he done to Numbuh 1."

"Of course, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 362 said, as she have a sad expression on her face. "And your doing the right thing. He's our enemy, and of course he falls in love with you since he first laid his eyes on you, but you keep turning him away. Your doing great Numbuh 5. But if you fall in love with him back, it will insult the memory of what he and the other Delightfuls done to the KND. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Numbuh 362," said Numbuh 5. "But, I only have one problem."

"What is it?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"A few minutes ago, after Lenny told him his true feelings about me, I'm starting to feel the same thing he felt about me back. And I'm not falling for him. I'll try to keep turning him down," Numbuh 5 said, looking at a different direction.

"That's a good choice Numbuh 5," said Numbuh 362.

They than land in front of the Kids Next Door treehouse, and the both walked out of the vechical. Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 4 walked out to see them.

"There you are, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 3 said as she skipped to Numbuh 5. "Where have you been? You've been going to your house eversince Lenny told you the truth 2 weeks ago."

"Yeah," said Numbuh 1. "Are you feeling alright now?"

Numbuh 5 sighed and said, "No, not yet. I understand why Lenny wrote that love letter to me."

"Why?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"It's because...he loved me," Numbuh 5 said as she looked down on the ground.

"But Numbuh 5," Numbuh 2 said. "He's the enemy. I mean come on, if you fall in love with him back..."

"I know, I know," Numbuh 5 said.

"How did you know?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Me and Numbuh 362 had a little talk," Numbuh 5 sobbed. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be in my room."

She than ran out of the room. Numbuh 3 wanted to follow her, but Numbuh 362 stopped her.

"It's okay Numbuh 3," she said. "We'll just leave Numbuh 5 alone for a little while. She'll get over it soon, I know it." (A/N: Let's just say it's a running gag. Numbuh 3 wants to follow Numbuh 5, but Numbuh 362 was stopping her.)

Numbuh 5 ran to her room and shuts the door loudly. She locks the door and quickly puts on her nightgown. She than ran to her bed and puts her head on her pillow.

**Stoplight, lock the door.**

**Don't look back.**

**Undress in the dark.**

**And hide from you, all of you.**

She than thought of what Lenny told her a few minutes ago. A flashback is now showing.

_"I said the only reason why is because...I love you," Lenny slowly said._

_"How long do you love me?" Numbuh 5 asked._

_"The first time I saw you," Lenny replied._

**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.**

**I can't believe you ask these things of me.**

**You don't know me.**

**Now I ever...**

She could not believe it! He totally loved her. But after all the bad things he and the Delightfuls done, she hates him. She than started to have memories from past episodes of horrible things they done, including mostly to Numbuh 1.

**You belong to me.**

**My Snow White Queen.**

**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**

**Soon, I know you'll see.**

**Your just like me.**

**Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you.**

They once destroyed the KND Sector V's treehouse, they stole the elections from school, they framed the KND on Christmas Eve, they turned her and Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 and all the kids into them, they make Cree work for them and Father, and heck he even infiltrate the Kids Next Door because it was all _according to plan._

**Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands in me.  
I can't scream.  
I can't scream.**

She laid on her pillow, with tears rolling down her cheeks. He thinks about her day and night. He loved her eversince he first saw her. She also have a feeling to him, but she can't let that all go.

**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.**

**I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.**

**I don't sleep, saying...**

She was than cried harder, but only quietly. There's no way she can't hide the feeling she had for him. If she loves him back, she didn't know what to do.

**You belong to me.  
My Snow White Queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**

**Soon I know you'll see.**

**Your just like me.**

**Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you.**

She than grabbed the blanket and covered it around herself. She was trying to get to sleep, going to drift herself away to dreamland, but couldn't. She kept on thinking about Lenny, even when he told her that he's her secret admirer and than two weeks later told her his true feelings.

**I can't scream at night.**

**Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.**

**I'm losing my mind.**

**And you just stand there and stare as my world devides.**

She than closed her eyes tighter to prevent tears from falling again, but failed. She tried her best to sleep, but couldn't.

**You belong to me.**

**My Snow White Queen.**

**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**

**Soon, I know you'll see.**

**Your just like me.**

**Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you.**

_That does it! _she shouted in her head. _I can't take this! First thang tomorrow, I'm going to Father's mansion, and visit Lenny. This is the best way Numbuh 5 could do. I can't stop thinking about him. Numbuh 5 l-l-lo..._

She than closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**All I want is you.**

**All I want is you.**

**All I want is you...**

* * *

So what do you think so far? Note to self: Gotta start working on the trailer for this fic and send it to YouTube. Anyway, please review! By the way, thanks for all the reviews from the past few chapters! You guys are really great! 


End file.
